<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【路罗】驯兽（上） by FISH0907</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476442">【路罗】驯兽（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISH0907/pseuds/FISH0907'>FISH0907</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, 海贼王</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 路罗</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISH0907/pseuds/FISH0907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这能帮助你清晰地认识到，你面对的是一头危险野兽。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 路罗 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【路罗】驯兽（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是他们第一个吻。<br/>
这并不算是一个很好的吻，但却是他们三天以来的第一个吻，带着冲动与野蛮的气息，打开了两个人理智的闸门。<br/>
他们刚结束了这个粗暴的啃咬，满心满呼吸都是属于彼此的味道。路飞吃了点苦头，他舔舔嘴唇，尝到了自己血液的甜腥。皮毛化让雪豹长出了锋利尖锐的犬齿，在唇齿交融时，轻易划伤了他的唇舌。路飞并不喜欢血的味道，但发情期雪豹独特的甜腻气息还停留在唇齿，混合着血的铁锈味，却令他心脏砰砰直跳，心口像是闯进了一团燥乱的火。罗的亲吻显然比平时更具备侵略性，这位理性先生看起来并不像以往那样遵循着保守的准则，今夜的他气势汹汹，欲望强烈，露出尖利爪牙，无一不表露着将对方吞吃殆尽的愿望。<br/>
罗是雪豹，是凶猛的野兽，他正处于焦躁与欲求交织的发情期，这里盛行的是丛林法则。<br/>
路飞想要尝点甜头。<br/>
但看来这位猎人得先支付点代价。</p><p>他们很快有了第二个吻。<br/>
雪豹医生被半推在医务室的床头。他的白大褂的领口被揪得皱皱巴巴，这是“患者”的杰作。他狡黠地用舌头舔舐着被对方咬破的嘴角，露出一个顽劣的微笑，面颊还泛着点潮红。<br/>
路飞很快被煽动了起来，他将雪豹按压在墙上，用力去吻他。草帽小子用他的唇瓣摩挲着罗的，唇上残留的危险的味道让他们同时尝到了颤栗的快感。这熟练的猎人不容拒绝地撬开罗的双唇，舌头追逐缠绕起对方湿软的舌头，在口腔内攻城略地。罗的口腔内壁被原始的舔弄碾压了个遍，被吻得大脑沸腾，浑身发软，喘息连连。<br/>
“今天的特拉仔好热情。”路飞放开这位气喘吁吁的雪豹医生，轻轻咬他的耳朵。<br/>
“可是我被咬得好痛，特拉仔。我可没办法用武装色硬化，不能想想办法吗？”<br/>
“……我也在忍耐。”雪豹医生微微偏过头，有些生硬地回答，他脸上的潮红因为这个吻更深了，右手环上了恋人的脖颈。</p><p>这是他们的第三个吻。<br/>
“闭上眼睛。”路飞说。“特拉仔。”<br/>
路飞剥下了罗的白大褂，开始细致品尝这位医生的味道。他用指腹摩挲着罗的脸颊，从嘴角一点点地去吻从躁动里逐渐平息的雪豹。罗闭上眼，不再主动露出犬齿，任凭恋人慢慢将唇覆盖上来，尾巴因为这个亲昵的吻舒服地偷偷摇晃了起来。<br/>
草帽小子的吻技无师自通，又在恋人的身上发扬得极好。他的吞吃耐心细致，唇舌间的强势和撒娇总是均衡得恰到好处，得寸进尺的速度让人爱恨交加。路飞用唇齿吮吸啃咬着医生的下嘴唇，接着用自己的舌尖挑逗起医生的舌尖，交缠推进，索取对方的气息，将罗逐步拉入一个不可逃离的温柔漩涡。<br/>
这刚开始还是个慢节奏的吻，后来罗却被不知不觉夺走了全部注意力。路飞不轻不重地吸咬着他的脖颈，暧昧细碎的水痕从颈部延伸到锁骨，吮吸得让罗全身酥麻，不由竖起了尾巴。年下的恋人又将脑袋蹭在他胸口，腻歪叫他的名:“特拉仔。”抬头看他灰黑的眼睛，像一只小猫在心头软肉上打滚，叫人招架不住。<br/>
“唔……草帽当家的……”<br/>
罗被吻得豹耳发软，尾巴向外勾出微微卷曲的弧度。他的呼吸还没理均匀，就被一只手感兴趣地抓住了尾巴，一阵把玩，从尾中段抚摸到尾尖。雪豹的脊椎顿时传来一阵过电的快感，半句“喵嗷”脱口而出，差点咬到舌头！这白痴小子！路飞嘻嘻一笑，罗想抱怨，却被掰住下巴，未说出口的话语消散在唇齿交融里，化为了软绵绵的呜咽。顺滑的皮毛手感让路飞兴奋得仿佛发现了宝藏，并意犹未尽地再捋了两把，刺激得让雪豹从尾巴根开始再次炸了毛。<br/>
这混账！<br/>
“毛茸茸的，好好摸！”<br/>
“喂，草帽当……唔嗯……”<br/>
医生没想到自己就这样被弄得晕晕乎乎，他纹着刺青的双手搭在这个坏心眼恋人的背后，胸口和耳尖一阵一阵地发烫。雪豹的报复简单直接，爪子在这个无法无天的小子背后留下了两道抓痕——野性的利爪即使是橡胶人也无法防御，换来路飞的一声吃痛。<br/>
“坏猫！”路飞气恼道，“特拉仔，你弄痛我了。”<br/>
“啊，我可是雪豹。”罗在他耳边留下恶语，尖利的犬齿轻轻刺了一下路飞耳垂，他的喘息尚未平息，“……招惹猫科动物可要做好心理准备，你不知道吗，草帽当家的？”<br/>
路飞摸着他皮毛柔顺的耳朵，摸得开心肆意:“而我还不知道，雪豹也会喵喵叫？”</p><p>……看样子他准备把他惹得更生气。<br/>
……<br/>
医生的白大褂被挂在床头，身上只剩下了黑色的短衫和长裤。路飞卷起罗的衣衫下摆，露出他精炼的腹肌和微粉的乳头。罗面颊飘了红，眼看一点一点自己就要被眼前的家伙拆吃入腹，这样倒不知道谁像是更像捕食者的角色了。<br/>
这小子是什么时候在床事上这么熟练了？罗开始反省起自己以往的纵容。<br/>
路飞将他双腿从平放拉成弯曲，以一个舒服的角度钻到他怀里。小野兽格外会黏人，他搂着罗的腰肢，黏黏腻腻地就要凑上来跟他讨要好处。这手段让雪豹招架不得，乖乖低下头配合了这个唇瓣轻触，惹得路飞更加高兴去吻他的面颊和胡须，这让罗恍然中感觉自己似乎是个被捕食者。好吧，纵容便纵容，让会撒娇的小鬼头再吃点甜头自己也没什么损失。反省还没过多久，特拉法尔加医生便再一次默许了自己被牵着走。<br/>
而路飞尝到了甜头，也快乐地得步进步。罗今天异常敏感，乳头早已因为之前的撩拨而兴奋挺立，指腹稍微一碰便激起奇怪的酥痒，路飞喜欢他这个模样，他玩心大起，舌尖舔舐起微粉色的凸起，又慢慢拉扯吮吸，发出色情的水声——在猫科动物过于灵敏的听力里分外清晰。雪豹的饥渴感被轻易而彻底地引燃，他仰躺在床上，用手背上的刺青盖住眼睛，接受到过多信息的耳朵因为害羞不受控制地微微抖动了起来，光是被玩弄乳头，就从口中泄出了被刻意抑制的羞耻喘息。<br/>
“舒服吗？”路飞笑嘻嘻揉了揉他的毛耳朵。“你真的很喜欢这个啊。”<br/>
没有得到回答，因为羞耻和刺激的火正灼烧着发情期特拉法尔加先生的神经。<br/>
“混账……”雪豹的脚趾和尾尖不由自主地蜷曲了起来，他的分身和后穴溢出了兴奋的液体，一阵阵湿润，连长裤表层的布料也被濡湿。他正在发情期中，比平常要敏感得多，一点点小挑逗都将激起不可控制的连环反应。路飞察觉他今天格外有感觉，也越发蓄意地撩拨起他最直接的欲望，用唇舌把这两点敏感照顾得仔细。<br/>
医生的斑点尾巴啪嗒啪嗒地拍打着床头铁制的栏杆，他的躁动和不安显露无疑，尾巴尖也因情欲之苦缠上了栏杆，身体的空虚让他焦躁难捱。<br/>
“我说，草帽当家的。”罗的沙哑的嗓音带着迫切的欲望，故意刺激他，“磨磨唧唧的可不像你的风格，你不想赶紧进入正题吗？”<br/>
“尼嘻嘻，特拉仔就这么想要我吗？”<br/>
“……你说呢？”<br/>
罗目光扫过路飞的下腹，那个地方已经和他一样挺立。雪豹的喉咙本能地咕咚吞咽了一下，空虚感不受控制地涌了上来。身体过于擅自的发情期反应真是要命，让他的脸皮火热得有些挂不住。他一只伸手探进自己被撑起的外裤里，伸手握住胀得疼痛的湿漉漉分身，想要疏解这要命的甜蜜煎熬——这只抚慰自己的手却被路飞的手从外面包裹，套弄起来。<br/>
“这下特拉仔和我一样了。”路飞的尾音里有情潮滚动，喷洒在雪豹耳边异常磨人。罗的身体本就被煽动得厉害，受不了这个，被这只熟悉的手抚慰也让他分外有感觉，路飞轻易地套弄了几下，就令他喘息着迎来了高峰，乳白的液体喷溅在皮肤表面。小野兽目不转睛地看着这幅场景，感到心脏快得厉害，口渴得异常，只想快些和眼前这个人亲近，于是埋下头去颈边嗅他的味道，用牙齿细细磨咬他的肩头，两个人都感觉到对方体温滚得发烫。<br/>
路飞又在罗的侧脸和肩颈落了许多细碎的吻。过近的距离令雪豹灵敏地嗅到来自草帽小子的安心气味，不觉身上又多了几分热意，后穴的空虚感开始隐隐作祟，分身也因为空气里淫靡的气味隐隐约约有了重新抬头的倾向。<br/>
这异常的状况让雪豹简单地明白了自己身体的异变，发情期不会这么简单放过一匹动物。他思考起身体的状况，耳尖却泛了红。这位医生不得不坦诚面对自己的欲望，他真正想要的还远远不够。<br/>
“我明白了，”路飞的舌尖在凹凸不平的金环上挑拉咬动，在罗的耳边吹起了愉悦湿润的风，引得雪豹愈发燥热起火。<br/>
“特拉仔想要我怎么做？”<br/>
明知故问。<br/>
罗面燥耳热，咬牙切齿，只得缴械投降:“……随你喜欢。”<br/>
得到了一个橡胶人过分黏腻的缠绕搂抱，以及吻在侧脸的甜蜜回应。</p><p>-<br/>
不要给野兽捕猎的机会。<br/>
-</p><p>他没想到他们第一步从这里做起，罗想，但当一件令人意外的事情发生在草帽当家身上，就不能称之为意外了……</p><p>他们不是第一次做爱，但此情此景依然让医生诞生了微妙的羞耻感。他的耳朵僵硬地竖起，发出低哼，侧过头去不看这幅图景。<br/>
“你在干什么，草帽当家的？”<br/>
“特拉仔是我的，当然要留下我的痕迹。”路飞回答得坦坦荡荡、理所当然，并且兴高采烈。<br/>
特拉法尔加·罗拥有191cm的身高，他修长的双腿在床上成了年下恋人好奇心的猎物。<br/>
路飞将医生的腿打开拉高，手掌兴趣盎然地顺着大腿内侧向上揉捏抚摸，手感不错，引起罗的一顿抗议，反对无效，医生藏在长裤下的皮肤白皙，很快在小鬼的手下染上了淡淡的情欲颜色。路飞低下头，又暧昧地用牙齿吸咬大腿内侧的细嫩软肉，轻轻重重地留下齿痕和红紫的色情痕迹，吮吸的水声让两个人心里都发了痒。罗被抚摸吸咬得羞耻兴奋，禁不住想发出呻吟，不知不觉下身重新着了火，心里又是别扭又是舒服地胡乱骂着这小鬼就喜欢在乱七八糟的地方宣誓主权。<br/>
“这里变得漂亮了，但是只有我能看到。”路飞笑嘻嘻地宣告，在留下的红痕上亲了一口，“但是，好不容易做了痕迹，消掉就太可惜了。决定了，我明天还要检查一次在不在——特拉仔你的发情期还不会这么快就结束吧？”<br/>
……<br/>
………真糟糕，这小子又一次直接有效地击中了他的羞耻心，罗面颊发烧地想。<br/>
路飞总是能简单快速地打碎他自尊的防线，带他跌入羞耻和快乐混合的地狱，或者该是天堂？他跟着这个小混蛋屡尝禁果的地方不是伊甸园又该是在哪里？<br/>
不可能是吧，我在想什么。罗混乱地想。他的脑子被这该死的欲火影响得都快不能正常思考——这禁果他们今天甚至都还没尝上。<br/>
但现在这姿势倒是方便。路飞放过他被享用完的长腿，便又来照顾他的后穴。他让医生躺在柔软的被褥上垫高。罗的后穴被探入了几根手指，带着润滑剂冰凉的触感在甬道里扩散，燥热难熬的感觉却依然没被从发情期的雪豹身上驱除，反而愈演愈烈。<br/>
医生身体最敏感的部分早就被草帽小子熟知，路飞的手指慢慢在肠壁内开拓，时不时恶作剧似地扣压下软肉里的敏感点，变着法将雪豹从里向外彻底打开。罗的后穴被玩弄得彻底，他的尾巴在背后隐秘而饥渴地晃动。发情期的雪豹的肠壁分泌出过多的肠液，正向人类发出无声索取。<br/>
这位医生的身体因为不完全的撩拨变得更饥渴，他想要的东西就近在咫尺，却迟迟无法直接索要出口。未疏解的欲火混着羞耻感让医生发出难耐的闷哼，手上的利爪几乎要抓破床单。<br/>
小野兽俯身在他身上细细嗅他的甘美气味，又亲昵地吻他的纹身和腹肌：“放心吧，很快就会让你舒服的。”他顺毛着大猫猫，橡胶手把雪豹乱动的毛耳朵又揉了个遍，惹得大猫闭上眼睛舒服地呼噜，却又本能地反应过来自己被冒犯:“喂，草帽当家的！”草帽路飞不知反省为何物，偏过头，故意在雪豹耳边吐露出带笑的危险低语：“我现在也想插进特拉仔的里面想得不得了。”语调里带着恃宠而骄的意味。<br/>
后面那句话是多余，混小子。医生脸皮薄，被逗得面热心跳，有些承受不住这样的直白的床上情话。草帽小子总是知道什么样的方法能让他害羞，他也总是乐意这么做。不得不说很有效。雪豹偏过头去，后穴却被言语刺激得收紧。“看来特拉仔不想我走。”路飞高兴地在雪豹后穴搅弄了两下，又许诺:“马上会给你更多的。”他抽出了开拓的手指，过多的润滑剂混合着肠液顺着手指湿哒哒地从罗的穴口流出，突如其来的空虚感让雪豹忍不住哼出含糊不清的呻吟，显得色情异常，全都落在年轻的船长眼中，让这捕食的野兽不自觉地舔了舔嘴角，更想着待会该如何黏着他，欺负他，让特拉仔多发出些好听的声音。<br/>
这幅表情映在医生的视野里，有些像是野兽张开了他的獠牙，要将他吞噬殆尽。<br/>
他想要吃了我，医生在情欲里混混沌沌地想，但他不是一直是如此吗？<br/>
一些潮湿黏稠的温热液体被路飞从手指胡乱地涂抹在他的腹部，当罗意识到这是什么时，心下又是一阵火热，尾巴混乱地摆了起来。“今天的特拉仔果然好厉害。”路飞发出快乐的夸赞，罗理智清明的大脑此时因欲火彻底发了烧，一时竟不理解他“厉害”的定义，却也不想理解。他的后穴已经被耐心地扩张到松软，前端硬得滴水，难耐得几乎要主动说出些羞耻的话语，在草帽小子眼里是一道盛宴。路飞有些毛躁地将他的腿往上压，性器蹭在湿漉漉的穴口来回磨蹭，跃跃欲试。<br/>
罗的心脏猛烈地跳动了一下。<br/>
“特拉仔，把腿再打开一点。”<br/>
“……别命令我。”医生低沉的声音因情欲而带了沙哑。即使他十分清楚现在他们在做什么，双腿大开光是等待的感觉也还是令年长的医生面颊滚烫，手掌忍不住遮住面上的表情。还没想完路飞就将他双腿拉得更开，比手指尺寸庞大许多的异物一口气侵入雪豹的后穴。罗在被突然被贯穿的疼痛和刺激中死死抓住床单，挤压出半截零碎的呻吟，最后一个想法是小鬼在床上果然也是一如既往的自说自话肆意妄为。<br/>
“唔……啊…草帽…当家的…”<br/>
“这个也……很厉害啊。”<br/>
路飞舒服地低喘了一声，似乎松了一口气。发情期对雪豹的奇妙影响和细致的扩张让他的分身被吞吃得出奇顺利，顶弄进后穴的性器被医生湿软的肠壁紧紧包裹。“好热。”小野兽呼吸炽热，不知道在指哪儿，指自己的分身还是罗的体内？或者是他们从身体到灵魂的全部？罗对他感同身受，这团燥热的火完全点着了他们，热潮从两个人的紧密结合处席卷而上，这引得路飞用分身急不可耐地撞击起罗的内壁。罗身上残留的被入侵感很快便化作了甘美的满足感，一遍又一遍地攀上医生脊椎，使得他泄出阵阵难以自抑的喘息，忍不住抓住路飞撑着床上的手臂，不可控制地在橡胶人手臂上留下令人疼痛的爪印。<br/>
“舒服吗，特拉仔？”路飞问他，死亡外科医生被一下一下地冲撞，却始终顾忌这里是船员可能路过的医务室，本能地只敢发出沉闷的哼叫。极地潜水号医务室的透音性不好也不坏，只是这位雪豹医生的耳朵听得比平时更清楚，却也让他的顾虑更加深重，身体加倍地有了感觉。<br/>
“…唔…呜…等一下…草帽……当家的…”<br/>
“为什么？这样不满足的反而是特拉仔你了，对吧？”<br/>
路飞不答应他，反而将肉棒向更深层用力地冲刺。罗的手改抓成了床单，锋利的尖爪因为被顶弄的刺激撕破了布料，被草帽小子一把逮住，翻转过来，俯身去舔吻手腕。雪豹的血管就在他的唇齿之下突突跳动，医生的心跳如擂鼓，不用仪器测试也早就远远超出标准范围。<br/>
“叫出来，特拉仔。”路飞更用力地去捉弄他，“我也好想让你也多听听自己好听的声音。”<br/>
恶趣味的家伙！罗面热耳赤地咬牙抱怨，这话却让他的下半身绞得更紧了，吸得路飞的忍耐已久的欲望差点射出来。路飞被这突如其来的快感激起了野性，呼吸渐渐变得急促，想让身下人坦诚的愿望愈发强烈。草帽小子向来想什么就做什么，他下身很快找到了熟悉的位置，炙热分身寻着那点敏感磨蹭发力，在雪豹后穴猛烈地贯穿抽插，一次又一次在医生身上做着“你猜我能不能做到”的坏心问答题。罗几乎被这狂风骤雨般的快感吞没意识，腰肢不自觉抬起，迎合着来自年下恋人激烈的冲刺。路飞又低头赖在他的怀里，舌尖挑逗地吃着红胀的乳头。上下一起的刺激让医生哑了嗓子，根本没意识到自己早已无法控制住羞耻的呻吟喊叫。<br/>
“特拉仔。”路飞又一次叫他的名字，声音融化在一波一波的情潮里，让罗的心里一阵阵发软。雪豹医生刚开始还能随着冲撞呻吟，后来却在铺天盖地的浪潮里被干得几近发不出声。草帽达到了目的，却也寻到了新乐趣。他的指尖在罗的乳首上揉捏拉扯，兴致勃勃地一遍遍缠着问这位医生刚刚有没有听见自己的声音，下身还故意不肯顶弄最舒服的那点，非要在听到一声气恼又生硬的肯定的回答后才罢了休，低头发现某个人的耳尖已经红得滴血，于是兴奋地搂着身下人亲了一通，用拇指指腹和食指将雪豹边缘柔和的短耳朵捏揉了个高兴。<br/>
雪豹被吻得意乱情迷，一时气闷，却也不舍得咬他，有些拿这混账小子没办法，只能含糊地哼了一声，沉默着扭过头表示了一会无声的抗议。被年轻船长的又一次挺进，顶弄得低低叫出声。<br/>
“嗯…啊…混账小鬼……”<br/>
“特拉仔明明很喜欢，下面夹得我好舒服！”<br/>
“唔……！”<br/>
别说了。<br/>
他们在船长室做过几次，在这张他日常工作的床上还是第一次。曾经医生在这里诊疗这位“患者”，而现在情况似乎反了过来。他年轻的同盟伙伴占据了他的巢穴，正将罗从正面肆意摆弄。罗曾握过手术刀和妖刀的手被草帽小子嗷呜地咬了一口，指关节被衔在口中，灵巧的舌头将指背指腹舔舐了个遍，湿滑的舌尖蹭过指缝，最后含住手指，像小猫一样在指腹轻轻地刮舔着，时不时用牙齿珍爱地磨咬，像在仔细品尝什么美食，神经末梢传来的潮湿柔软感让罗舒服地打了个颤。<br/>
这只是个开始，路飞想要把这个人彻底地变成自己的东西，于是顺着他的手背纹身一路往上舔吻，在锁骨和脖颈都烙印上了零零散散的鲜红。这麻烦的痕迹令特拉法尔加先生在未来一周内都将自己裹得严严实实，但此刻却让雪豹在令人眩晕的情潮里仰起了下巴，酥麻舒坦得呻吟连连，尾巴在背后悄悄地左右晃动，像一只被同类舔弄得舒服的大猫。<br/>
好想把你弄得乱七八糟，好想把你全部吃掉，路飞在耳边刺激他。言语有时候是蜜糖，是利刃，在此刻成了最好的助燃剂。罗用仅存的理智朦胧地想这混小子是从哪里学来的这些混账话，面上的热度在身体里激荡开来——上一次他明明还不会这些。但马上没空想了，快感将他再一次吞噬。<br/>
野兽来势汹汹的发情期对于人类而言过于难熬，他的欲火被填满一波，又重新诞生一波，但他年轻的恋人成功将之转化成了另一种甜蜜的烦恼。雪豹被这头危险野兽享用得彻底，路飞言出必行，毫不客气地将罗的身子探索到最深处，将他的发情期过于火热的欲望狠狠填满。吃干抹净。罗白皙的长腿随着抽插的节奏晃动，后面的穴口和大腿内侧被撞击得带了情欲的嫣红，和大腿的吻痕连成一片，色情得一塌糊涂，胸口还遍布着刚烙印的鲜红痕迹，看得小野兽心头乱撞，顶着敏感点加速研弄抽插起来，将他们带到快乐的顶峰，两个人都接近爆发的边缘。<br/>
“…草帽当家的……”路飞汗水滴在罗胸口的纹身，最后听见医生意识模糊地叫他的名字，低哑的嗓音染着浓重的情欲，意思不言而喻。<br/>
某根线被烧断了。草帽小子在高潮快来临的时候狠狠咬住了罗的肩头，原始的欲火感染了两匹野兽，他们最后像是最原始的动物那样放肆交合。路飞沉重的吐息喷在罗透着粉红的肌肤，一波一波的冲刺彻底摧毁了他们最后的理智，发狠得让罗哭叫不出声来，只是不自觉地掉了生理性的眼泪。<br/>
“……哈啊…草帽……草帽当家的……”<br/>
白浊沿着医生胸膛和腹部上分明的肌肉线条滑落，他的后穴被路飞的汁液填满，从和肉棒紧密结合的红肿穴口滴答溢出。罗藏在背后的粗长尾巴随着一波波袭来的快感而四下摆动，尾尖因为被猛烈操干到高潮勾勒出舒爽的弧度，本能地挣出压制，尖端缠上了恋人的手腕。毛毛的触感在手臂上轻轻摩擦，不亲切的医生此刻黏人得可爱，将为数不多的坦率尽数给予。小野兽的心里被软软的豹尾巴蹭得发痒，赶紧捞起他的腰肢，变了个姿势，将人牢牢地搂在怀里，吻得透不过气。<br/>
“呼啊……”<br/>
空气里弥漫着雪豹发情期散发的独特甜腻，还有射精后残存的淫靡气味，以及医务室消毒水的味道。罗被推在墙上，急切地抚摸着青年的脸，以及胸口的伤疤，他们贴得很近，结合得紧密，这是不同于在床笫的另一种亲密，年下恋人乱撞的心跳和滚烫的体温隔着皮肤传导而来。草帽路飞带着笑意，眼睛闪着明亮的光芒，十指拉起罗的手紧扣，去轻柔地啄吻他的嘴角。<br/>
他从不忌惮于直接表达自己的爱意。<br/>
“我好喜欢你，特拉仔。”路飞说，他的手抚过医生胸口的红痕，沿着红心的纹路慢慢抚摸描绘，最后搂住他不再放开。少年细细的亲吻落在年轻医生的鼻梁、眼皮和嘴唇上，一阵柔软的情绪几乎要将罗俘获，他仿佛已落入一个坚不可摧的巢穴。<br/>
他的野兽就在这里。<br/>
这是他的同盟，他的恋人，属于他的D。<br/>
路飞真的过于危险，罗想，他总能简单敲碎他的理性外壳、将他的精妙的算计轻易瓦解，令他坚定如寒冰的心灵随时准备化作一摊流动的雪水。但草帽小子显然不够明智，罗闭上眼睛，微笑，被温柔缱绻的吻吻得快要融化。路飞招惹了一个相当麻烦的家伙，他做错了选择，因此无论发生任何事，这个梦想家也休想再脱身。<br/>
他会追踪他的痕迹到天涯海角，他将同他至死方休。<br/>
赏金十五亿的草帽小子早已是这位野心家生命里不可放手的部分。<br/>
他们耳鬓厮磨了许久，才恋恋不舍地结束了这个亲昵的啃咬。<br/>
“我知道。”于是在这个亲吻结束时，医生用平稳而笃定的语调如是回答道。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>今夜还没结束，怎么能结束呢。<br/>发情期雪豹这种设定只PLAY了一次我觉得有些可惜，还有很多想象的耳朵尾巴梗没写出来，比如说这些个……那些个……还有因为不安咬尾巴…我也想看啊，有空就写写下半场吧。<br/>发现自己的车技巨烂还很啰嗦，争取改进一下……<br/>本来想写小船长只在安全区域密集地种草莓，特拉仔还暗暗欣慰：看来上次做的时候手把手教给他的人体危险区域他都有好好记着啊。但想起我CP是纸片人，他们不会有危险，就随便让小船长玩个开心了！</p><p>只有在发情期成双结对的独栖动物真香.JPG</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>